


Firsts

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Week August 2015 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fics of firsts including: realizations, kiss, date, sex, and domestic day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> These were fun enjoy!

Realizations:

Peggy’s hand kept brushing Angie’s. Angie didn’t mind, she liked physical affection, her family could practically populate Road Island after all. However, Peggy only had a brother and she didn’t touch anyone else, except Mr. Fancy, but that was mostly pats on the shoulder. She didn’t seem interested in sneaking men into Ms. Fry’s ‘fortress of virtue’ either. 

Angie rambled on about her work over schnapps and realized that Peggy actually listened and heard her. And was interested in hearing more. And would occasionally watch her swallow her schnapps. 

So Angie did what any good, Italian girl would do. She bought violets and on their next schnapps night placed them on the table in front of Peggy. Angie was not taught subtlety with such matters. 

And besides, the look on Peggy’s face was priceless. 

 

Kiss:

Angie was baiting her. It was obvious and Peggy would not give in. She hadn’t been careful enough to keep her feelings from Angie and now the drama queen wouldn’t let it go. Peggy huffed at the absurdity of it all, Angie knew they couldn’t be together. 

And Peggy knew not only because of the social stigma against them. 

Angie walked by with her hips and those legs and Peggy’s eyes followed completely against her will. Their sultry target was doing her best to distract Peggy from her newspaper in that wonderful, blue nightgown that hugged her, Angie turned and caught Peggy’s eye. Angie quirked an eyebrow, there was a look in Peggy’s eyes that she’d seen before and only now recognized. 

Angie smirked and held Peggy’s stare. She sauntered over to the enraptured English woman and tossed away the newspaper. Peggy swallowed. Angie slid onto her lap. Peggy tried desperately to summon words. Angie slid her arms around Peggy’s head and hummed when she felt Peggy’s hands on her hips.

“Angie,” Peggy almost made it sound like a warning.

Angie ignored it, Italians, and finally pushed her lips up against that ludicrous lipstick. 

Peggy breathed again when Angie’s back was pressed firmly into the davenport and her hands were slipping Angie’s slip dangerously high. Why hadn’t Peggy done this before? Angie was obviously reciprocating, the legs wrapping around Peggy’s hips just about took her breath away again.

An image of Collette tramped through Peggy’s head, oh right. “Angie,” Peggy pulled back and Angie followed until they were both sitting up again, “Angie, darling, wait.” Peggy was panting and damn it, those lips were delicious. 

Angie wrapped her fingers in Peggy’s hair and tugged, “Don’t even try to tell me you aren’t feelin’ this too Pegs.” 

Peggy shook her head, “No, no Angie that’s not it, I need to tell you something.” 

Angie frowned and opened her mouth, a knock came from the door though and Ms. Fry introduced Dottie to them.

 

Date:

A slew of ridiculous events found them in Howard Stark’s (the Howard Stark) penthouse and Peggy flopped down after Mr. Fancy left. Mr. Fancy turned out to be half-decent. 

Angie sat across from Peggy, “So… you don’t work for the phone company.”

Peggy sighed, “No, I do not.”

“And you actually work as an agent?”

“Yes.”

“And you can’t tell me much more than that?”

Peggy frowned, “Yes, darling, I’m sorry, but it’s-“

“It’s fine.” Angie cut Peggy off and Peggy blinked, “For now, at least.” Peggy smiled at that. “But, you owe me a date.” Angie stood and held out her hand to Peggy.

“Right now?” Peggy took the proffered hand and tried desperately to keep her scowl at bay. 

Angie nodded, “Oh yes, we’re going dancing.” 

Peggy died a little, “Angie, now is not the tim-“

Angie kept hauling Peggy toward their new living room, she’d only been there fifteen minutes, but she was Italian and Italians work fast. Angie stopped in front of the record player and pulled out Frank Senatra. She pushed Peggy back a bit and shoved the furniture out of the center of the room. Peggy caught on eventually and helped her with the couch. 

“Someday, when I’m awfully low~”

Peggy smiled at Angie and pulled her close. 

“When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight~”

Angie slipped her hand onto Peggy’s shoulder and grinned at the weight resting on her hip.

“Yes you’re lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft~”

They stepped in slow circles, and Peggy leaned down to press a kiss to Angie’s forehead.

“There is nothing for me but to love you~”

 

Sex:

Things settled down as much as they would. Peggy’s job kept them on their toes and Angie got a small part a few lefts of Broadway. They celebrated with some of Howard’s wines and a few pies Angie brought. Peggy began to wonder about their wine consumption when Angie went for the second bottle. 

Angie was gone too long. Peggy was getting bored. Angie looked really good in that blue slip of hers. When Angie finally stepped into the living room, Peggy snatched the bottle out of her hands and before the almost-actress could complain, Peggy slipped a hand around her waist and kissed her thoroughly. 

Angie did not complain as Peggy led them toward the stairs. She certainly didn’t complain when Peggy slid her hands down to Angie’s rear and encouraged Angie to wrap her legs around Peggy’s waist. 

Peggy really liked where Angie’s slip ended up. She only had to shift her hands a little to get under the light material and, Peggy groaned, the skin underneath was twice as silky. Their kiss, kisses, were getting a bit messy. 

Peggy couldn’t make it to the bedroom and just pushed Angie up against the hallway wall. She slipped a leg under Angie to hold her better and Angie very nearly bit through Peggy’s lower lip. The English woman worked ridiculously hard to keep from ripping the blue slip that was clinging infuriatingly to Angie. 

Peggy was more than willing to take its place. 

Two hands covered Angie’s now bare breasts and Angie couldn’t really kiss anymore. She gasped for breath as Peggy slipped her legs from around Peggy’s waist and kissed down Angie’s neck. 

Peggy pulled back up and kissed Angie again. Angie’s hands clutched at Peggy’s robe and Peggy looked her in the eyes as she slid her hand down Angie’s stomach, pausing above Angie’s lace underwear. 

Angie nodded and they didn’t make it to the bedroom until much later that night.

 

Domestic Day:

Somehow, Peggy and Angie got a day off together. A day Peggy didn’t have to read documents and Angie didn’t have rehearsals. Peggy woke up at seven sharp, but a gorgeous woman pulled her back into bed for a very different type of work out than Peggy had planned.

They crawled out about eleven and spent an hour in the shower. They didn’t bother putting on anything but night slips and kissed their way down to the kitchen. 

Angie did her best to heat up the stuffed zucchini from the night before but Peggy’s legs were calling to her and soon enough Peggy was up on the kitchen table, legs spread as Angie knelt down like a good, Italian girl about to pray. 

They had to wash up again, but eventually they remembered the zucchini and sat on opposite sides of the table to eat. Peggy was going on about some guy at her work and Angie would usually listen but she could still smell hints of the other woman’s sex on her skin and Angie was so distracted. 

Her foot trailed up Peggy’s calf and Peggy’s eyebrow popped up in surprise and question, “You know, you’re going to wear out your welcome at this rate.”

Angie smiled and purred out, “Really? And here I thought I was paying rent.” 

It didn’t take much more to get Peggy across the table.

By evening, they were stretched out on the couch, a diddly playing over the radio, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Peggy threaded through Angie’s hair, the younger woman was half-asleep, half-purring in contentment. 

“This is nice,” Angie sighed. Peggy hummed in agreement.

They settled back into silence and eventually went to bed. Peggy went to work the next morning and didn’t even yell at anyone until after three.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli as a part of the Cartinelli Week hosted on Tumblr.


End file.
